Polkadot
by Yui Kazu
Summary: Polkadot, panggilan baru Sasuke untuk Sakura. Namun, Sakura merasa kesal sekaligus malu dengan panggilan itu. Apa yang salah dengan panggilan itu?/ "Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, Sasuke-kun,"/ "Bukankah dulu kau menyukainya?" balas Sasuke dengan seringaiannya/ Dedicated for Event Banjir Tomat Cherry 2013


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Tittle: Polkadot**

**Pairing: Sasuke x Sakura**

**Genre: Romance (dikit), Humor**

**Rate: T**

**Dedicated for: Event Banjir Tomat Cherry 2013**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s), DLDR, minim deskripsi, minim konflik, dan lain-lain**

**Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan cerita, latar, dan sebagainya, tapi ide ini murni dari saya yang gajenya sudah tidak tanggung-tanggung **

**Summary:** Polkadot, panggilan baru Sasuke untuk Sakura. Namun, Sakura merasa kesal sekaligus malu dengan panggilan itu. Apa yang salah dengan panggilan itu?/ "Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, Sasuke-kun,"/ "Bukankah dulu kau menyukainya?" balas Sasuke dengan seringaiannya/Dedicated for **Event** **Banjir Tomat Cherry 2013**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**Check it out**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Salah satu pelepas kepenatan adalah hiburan. Setidaknya itulah yang sekarang dilakukan oleh sang tokoh utama fic ini. Setelah hampir 24 minggu tidak libur dari tugas sekolahnya. Dan inilah yang mereka tunggu, liburan! Akan terasa sangat berharga jika liburan sekolah hanya dihabiskan di dalam kamar, apalagi cuaca di bulan ini sangatlah bagus.

Langit biru yang cerah dengan sedikit awan _cubullus_ bak bulu biri-biri yang menghiasinya, tak lepas dari pandangan gadis cantik yang tengah memamerkan senyumnya. Suasana ramai tak mengganggu baginya karena sekarang ia berada di tempat keramaian dengan berbagai hiburan dan wahana. Ya! Ada festival musim semi di kota kecilnya.

Festival yang diadakan tiap tahun itu terlihat meriah dengan berbagai fasilitas dan hiburan. Terlihat area luas itu dipenuhi dengan stan-stan yang nampak dikerubungi pengunjung.

Dengan tetap memamerkan senyum manisnya, gadis bersurai pink itu menoleh ke sosok pemuda tampan di sampingnya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi Sasuke-kun," ucapnya pada sang pemuda tampan yang sedari tadi menggenggam tangannya. Sakura_gadis pink itu_ berusaha melepas genggaman itu agar ia bisa leluasa berjalan ke stan yang ia minati.

"Hn, aku tidak mau kau hilang," balas pemuda tampan yang diketahui bernama Sasuke itu dengan wajah datarnya. Ucapan ambigunya tadi berefek pada pipi sang gadis yang mulai memerah. Menimbulkan desiran halus di tubuh mungilnya.

.

Sasuke menariknya untuk berjalan lagi. Berjalan beriringan dengan kedua tangan saling bertautan, menikmati halus kulit dan kehangatan tangan mungil itu sungguh sangat dirindukan oleh Sasuke secara diam-diam tentunya.

Pemuda tampan itu tersenyum tipis tatkala telinganya tak lagi mendengar protes dari sang gadis. Justru gadis itu terlihat semakin ceria menjelajahkan iris _emerald_nya pada berbagai objek hiburan. Senyumnya semakin mengembang tatkala irisnya menangkap sekumpulan badut yang sedang beratraksi.

"Sasuke-kun, lihat itu!" serunya dengan semangat. Suara melengking sang gadis permen kapas memaksa sepasang _onyx_ untuk mengikuti arah telunjuk gadis itu. Iris sekelam langit malam itu menangkap objek yang dimaksud sang gadis.

Dan bagai terbawa angin, tubuhnya terasa ditarik mendekat kearah badut-badut itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si gadis _pinky_nya. Rupanya gadis pink itu ingin menyaksikan berbagai atraksi memukau dari boneka berhidung merah bulat itu.

"Disini saja, aku ingin sekali melihat badut," ucapnya dengan _emerald_ yang terlihat seperti bayi. Kilauan sepasang iris itu mampu meluluhkan siapa saja yang melihatnya, tak terkecuali Sasuke si Uchiha.

Akhirnya pemuda itu pun luluh, membiarkan tangannya ditarik duduk oleh sang gadis. Di kursi bercat biru itu mereka duduk, bersiap menyaksikan atraksi yang diperagakan sebelum terdengar sapaan di telinga mereka.

"Yo, Sasuke, Sakura-chan," sapaan semangat dari sahabat mereka _Naruto_ dengan cengiran khasnya. Pemuda yang terkenal _hyperaktive_ itu mendekat ke arah mereka. Di sampingnya terlihat gadis indigo yang tak kalah manis sedang memeluk boneka beruang kecil.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke seperti biasa, berbeda dengan Sakura yang langsung berteriak kecil dan memeluk kedua sahabat karibnya. Mereka berempat duduk dan bercanda ala remaja-remaja pada umumnya.

"Hei, lihat badut itu!" ucap Naruto dengan telunjuk mengarah pada salah satu badut yang tengah beraksi. Tak ayal membuat yang lainnya mengikuti arah telunjuk itu.

"Yang mana, Naruto?" tanya Sakura menanggapi dan membuat Naruto sekali lagi mengarahkan telunjuknya ke badut yang ia maksud.

"Yang polkadot itu?" tanya Hinata memastikan dan dibalas anggukan dari pacarnya.

"Ya, yang polkadot," jawab Naruto semangat.

_Polkadot._

_Polkadot._

_Polkadot. _

Kata itu terngiang di telinga Sakura dan rona merah tak diundang pun muncul di pipinya. Memaksa pemuda dengan sepasang _onyx_ disampingnya menyeringai.

"Hn, polkadot," jawab pemuda seraya menambah kuantitas seringaiannya tatkala sang gadis dengan wajah memerah menoleh ke arahnya.

Naruto dan Hinata hanya mampu melempar tatapan heran akan sikap kedua temannya, apalagi pada Sakura yang terlihat memerah.

.

.

.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, Sasuke-kun," protes Sakura saat Sasuke tak henti-hentinya memanggilnya dengan sebutan polkadot. Dipanggil dengan sebutan itu, membuat pikirannya kembali pada kejadian masa lalu yang sangat memalukan baginya.

Setelah selesai melihat atraksi tadi, Naruto dan Hinata mengajak untuk mencoba salah satu wahana, tapi Sakura menolaknya. Jadilah sekarang mereka _Sasuke dan Sakura_ melanjutkan acara jalan-jalannya menyusuri area festival. Di sepanjang perjalanan, tak henti-hentinya Sasuke menggoda sang gadis.

Dengan memanyunkan bibirnya dan menendang asal tiap kerikil yang dilewatinya, gadis cantik itu sedikit merajuk, tak mau lagi menghadap pada pemuda di sampingnya. Pasalnya, sejak kejadian memalukan yang dialaminya dulu, pemuda itu sudah pernah memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu dan setelah diberi hukuman berupa tidak mau berbicara alias ngambek, pemuda itu berjanji untuk tidak memanggil dengan sebutan itu.

'_Tapi sekarang mana buktinya?'_ protesnya lagi, tapi kali ini dalam hati.

"Bukankah dulu kau menyukainya?" balas Sasuke dengan seringaiannya. Sepasang _onyx_ itu menyiratkan pandangan yang seolah menertawakan kekasihnya.

"Sudah ku bilang berhenti...," rengek Sakura dengan menghentakkan kedua kakinya secara bergantian ke tanah, tanda ngambeknya sudah berada di level atas.

"Iya iya," balas Sasuke dengan nada bosan.

Ia tak mau gadisnya itu melanjutkan acara ngambeknya. Sasuke menahan tawa kecilnya melihat wajah gadisnya yang tengah dipenuhi semburat merah. Melirik kekasih di sampingnya yang katanya akan berhenti menggodanya dengan sebutan polkadot, diam-diam Sakura mengutuk kejadian waktu kecilnya yang memalukan itu.

**Flashback 11 tahun silam**

Tampak anak-anak kecil berlarian keluar dari gedung besar itu. Gedung yang dilengkapi dengan lapangan bendera dan pagar besi. Setelah bel berbunyi tanda sudah waktunya pulang sekolah.

Terlihat gadis cantik kira-kira berusia 6 tahun sedang berdiri di depan pagar di bawah pohon rindang. Sepertinya sedang menunggu jemputan. Di bahunya bergantung tas bergambar _barbie_ dan berwarna pink senada dengan warna rambutnya. Tangan mungilnya tampak sedang memegang selembar kertas yang terlihat seperti goresan pensil warna hasil menggambar.

Gadis manis yang ternyata bernama Sakura itu menyunggingkan senyum di bibirnya, memandangi gambarnya di kertas itu. Sakura tersenyum bangga hanya karena berhasil menggambar bunga indah itu seolah gambarnya itu adalah lukisan para seniman.

Di tengah kegiatan senyam-senyumnya, tiba-tiba–

Srek!

Kertas yang ia bangga-banggakan itu melesat ke atas terbawa angin yang baru saja menyapunya. Sakura terkejut kertas itu sudah lepas dari genggamannya. Refleks, Sakura mengarahkan tangan mungilnya ke atas untuk menggapai kertas yang sudah terbawa angin itu.

Dan dengan usaha yang lumayan keras Sakura berhasil mendapatkan kertas itu kembali. Kali ini ia takkan membiarkan angin itu membawa kabur kertasnya lagi sebelum ia memperlihatkannya pada sang ibu tercinta.

'_Hm, pasti ia akan mendapatkan lolipop atas hasil karyanya ini'_ pikirnya narsis.

Wush !

Tiba-tiba angin datang lagi. Sakura tersenyum bangga karena sekarang kedua tangannya memegang kertas itu dengan sangat erat.

'_Aku tidak akan tertipu lagi, angin!'_ serunya dalam hati dengan senyum mengejeknya.

Dan seolah mendengar ejekan Sakura, sang angin tidak mau kalah dan berniat membalas. Sang angin pun kembali berhembus, kali ini lebih kencang.

Wush !

Srek !

Sakura merasa heran, kertasnya sudah ia genggam dengan erat dan terbukti masih ia pegang. Lantas, apa lagi yang sekarang angin itu terbangkan?

Ternyata kali ini rok bermotif kotak-kotak yang tengah dipakai Sakura itu yang menjadi sasaran sang angin. Terbukti rok sebatas lutut itu tersingkap sebentar akibat ulah nakal sang angin.

"Hn, polkadot," terdengar celetukan polos dari seorang bocah berambut _raven_ yang sedang bersiap menaiki sepeda _phoenix_nya. Bocah itu terlihat memakai seragam yang sama dengan seragam yang tengah dikenakan Sakura, menandakan bahwa mereka satu sekolah.

Sedangkan sang gadis tersentak kaget mendengar celetukan itu dan mencoba untuk mencegah aliran darah yang seakan naik ke wajah cantiknya. Mencari-cari sesuatu yang bisa menutupi wajahnya saat ini. Ia berjanji akan memakai helm kalau bertemu lagi dengan bocah itu.

Ia malu pemirsa! MALU!

Setelah melontarkan celetukan itu, dengan tampang tak berdosanya sang bocah melesat kencang dengan sepedanya meninggalkan seorang gadis yang wajahnya kini telah memerah padam.

**.**

**.**

**-OWARI-**

**(lagi-lagi dengan gajenya)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Huwaa,,,, :0 apa Event BTC masih berlangsung? #nyamperin panitia **

**Dengan hanya bermodal nekat, Saya menyumbang fic ini, tapi maaf banget kalo jelek #pundung**

**Minta kritik dan sarannya ya, (enak aja minta, beli! :p )**

**Salam gaje,**

**Yui Kazu **


End file.
